Stay
by iyfanatic
Summary: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, mentions of SasuSaku. Naruto is in love. He understands Sasuke's duty to his clan. But that doesn't mean he'll let himself be used...


IY: OMG, I'm back from the dead! **_le gasp_**

Kit: 'Bout time you got off your lazy ass.

IY: Haha, yeah... My bad. I should really learn how to take slightly harsh criticism better... **_sweatdrop_**

Kit: You don't say?

IY: Oh, whatever! Shut up, you!

Anyway, 'bout the story: It was inspired by the lovely country (yes, country... Don't look at me like that!) song called **Stay **by **Sugarland**. At first I couldn't really get into it, since it's about the other woman and all... But then, once I put the lyrics into my iPod, I fell in love with it. It happened during third period Health class, haha. Aren't y'all lucky I had a sub that day!

NEwayz, I really suggest listening to the song while you read this! It made me cry once I was done and was re-reading it. **_sweatdrop_** I'm such a crybaby...

XxX

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, BL, whatever. SasuNaru, mentions of SasuSaku **(it was necessary!!)**, and GaaNaru. Angst, Drama, all that sad stuff...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I certainly don't own the song _Stay_ **(though I wish I could write like that!)

XxX

**STAY**

Written by IYfanatic

XxX

Teary blue eyes stared intently at the digital numbers displayed on his alarm clock, which was mounted on the bedside table about a foot away from him. _10:49_ they read. He sighed, closing his eyes and interlacing his fingers with those of the hand that was wrapped around his waist. He opened them again and stared down at their joined hands. _He's still so pale… You'd think he never went out into the sun._ While Naruto's hand was naturally tanned, the other's skin was extremely pale, with only just enough color as to not appear sickly.

Against his will, his eyes swept over to the digital readout again. _10:51_. Naruto felt a pang in his chest. _She'll call soon._ The pain in his chest increased, so much so that Naruto felt as if his heart wanted to jump out of his throat. He quickly raised his free hand to his mouth, to cover any stray sounds that might escape and wake his partner.

With a shaky exhale, he turned his back to the clock. _I might as well enjoy the time I have left_. He burrowed his head under the pale man's chin, wrapping his tan arm around the other's waist. Naruto felt the other man's arm tighten unconsciously in response, and Naruto let a small smile adorn his face before he closed his eyes for a final time.

**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall**

**And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**

**It's just another call from home**

**And you'll get it and be gone**

**And I'll be crying**

Naruto slowly opened sleep-hazed eyes, reaching an arm out for his lover. He frowned when his hand was only met with cooling sheets. Naruto sat up, blinking away any sleep that still clung to him. His eyes were met with a pale back that was slipping into a dark blue shirt.

"Sasuke?"

His partner stiffened, slowly turning to meet his eyes. Black eyes met and held Naruto's soulful gaze. Pale hands continued with their task of smoothing down Sasuke's shirt. The man turned away, hunting down his black shinobi sandals.

"Sakura called. I have to go home now, dobe."

Naruto froze. He inhaled deeply, controlling the onslaught of tears. _It's not like I didn't expect it…_ He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, rolling and pulling at it. "Oh," he said, not really an answer, simply something to fill the empty space between them.

"…Sasuke… W-Why don't you stay? You always go home whenever she says…"

Sasuke stopped his movements, still facing the wall. Naruto tried hopelessly to read his body language, begging mentally for his lover to acquiesce to his request.

"You know I can't do that, dobe." Sasuke finally answered, his tone even and calm. _Cold_.

Naruto flinched. Knowing the probable outcome of his request still didn't prepare him for the answer. "W-why not?"

"I can't have Sakura getting suspicious. I need her in order to repopulate the clan. You already knew that, dobe, so stop asking."

**And I'll be begging you, baby**

**Beg you not to leave**

**But I'll be left here waiting**

**With my Heart on my sleeve**

**Oh, for the next time we'll be here**

**Seems like a million years**

**And I think I'm dying**

"B-but Sasuke…"

"Dobe! Stop."

Naruto jerked back, settling into his pillows at head of the bed. Sasuke almost never raised his voice.

"Fine…"

The raven-haired male nodded to him, heading to the door. Without looking back, he opened the door to Naruto's apartment.

"I'll see you later, dobe."

**What do I have to do to make you see**

**She can't love you like me?**

The next day, Naruto was stopped in the market by a Chuunin messenger of the Hokage. As he was headed to the Hokage tower, he spotted a flash of spiky black hair, in the shape of a duck's ass. _Sasuke._

Naruto paused in the shadow of a tall apartment building, out of sight of his lover. _What's he doing? He hates walking through the market. _Naruto observed the silent male. He was leaning against one of the stores, face impassive, not showing even the usual boredom.

Suddenly, the doors to the store swooshed open, allowing a pink blur to speed out. _Sakura._ The pink-haired kunoichi headed straight to the brooding male, glomping onto him.

Naruto watched quietly as Sasuke pushed her off him. Sakura giggled, then handed Sasuke her bags. The black-haired male silently grabbed them, and then accepted the card that Sakura handed him.

_He took her shopping._ Naruto smiled grimly. _Have to keep the future mother of his children happy, after all._

**Why don't you stay**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**Don't I give you what you need**

**When she calls you to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**We don't have to live this way**

**Baby, why don't you stay**

Naruto opened the doors to the Hokage's chambers quietly, still too affected by what he saw in the market to act cheerfully disrespectful.

"Naruto?" the blonde Hokage questioned, not used to this kind of entrance. She'd already had a few pens and paperweights ready to hurl at his head.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto answered, his gaze unfocused, as if he was seeing something else than his Hokage seated behind her desk.

Tsunade frowned. Something was wrong with her boy. She pushed the thought of work away for a bit.

"What's wrong, gaki?"

Naruto blinked. His blue eyes cleared as he realized that he was worrying his mother/grandmother figure with his actions. He grinned cheerfully. "Nothing's wrong!"

Tsunade snorted. _Don't believe that for a second._ But she knew that Naruto would not say anything unless he wanted to.

"Anyway, I have a mission for you, gaki."

Naruto perked up. _Maybe I can get away from here for a while._ "What is it, obaachan?"

"You'll be guarding a visiting dignitary for a week. I'm sure you won't have any problems at all."

Blue eyes glinted with curiosity. "Really? Who is it, obaachan?"

The doors slammed open, sand swirling into the room.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to come in until I called for you?"

Naruto spun around, smiling. "Gaara!"

**You keep telling me, baby**

**There will come a time**

**When you will leave her arms**

**And forever be in mine**

**But I don't think that's the truth**

**And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting**

**It's too much pain to have to bear**

**To love a man you have to share**

"Sasuke…"

It was around midnight that day, and Sasuke was once again leaving.

"Sasuke, I wish you'd stay one of these days…"

The raven-haired man spun around to face his lover. He was met with Naruto's teary blue eyes. While nothing showed on his face, his heart hurt to see the blond in so much pain. All thanks to him.

"Naruto…" he sighed, kneeling down in front of the other. "Naruto, you know I love you… But I have to do this. I'm the last of the Uchiha. It's my duty to revive the clan."

Naruto sniffed, forcing his tears back. He was not weak.

"But what about after? Once you have kids, what then?"

Sasuke frowned. "You know what happens then, dobe. I'll leave Sakura and marry you."

Naruto's eyes watered more fiercely, but he forced himself to smile. "You should go. Sakura's waiting for you…"

Sasuke blinked, but nodded, realizing it was getting late. He slipped into his sandals and quickly left. Naruto's eyes followed his exit.

Once the door had closed behind him, the first sob escaped. It was quickly followed by others. Soon, he was huddled in the middle of the bed, knees drawn up to his chest.

"Oh, Sasuke…" Naruto sobbed out. "You won't leave her… You want a family too much for that. I… I know that. Why am I trying to fool myself…?"

**Why don't you stay**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**Don't I give you what you need**

**When she calls you to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**We don't have to live this way**

**Baby, why don't you stay**

Naruto spent the next day with Gaara. And the day after that. And the one after that one.

Soon, Naruto realized that when he was with the red-head, thoughts of Sasuke, and more importantly, him and Sasuke, were wiped from his mind.

The blond felt much lighter when the heartbreak that symbolized his relationship with Sasuke was not his constant companion.

**I can't take it any longer**

**But my will is getting stronger**

**And I think I know just what I have to do**

**I can't waste another minute**

**After all that I've put in it**

**I've given you my best**

**Why does she get the best of you**

**So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine**

After Sasuke had left him that night, Naruto sat by his window, staring out at the buildings of Konohagakure that were bathed in pale moonlight.

_The moon reminds me of Sasuke… Pale, beautiful… And completely unreachable…_

Naruto sat there all night, eyes glassy and unfocused. Thoughts spun around in his head constantly. They gave him no chance at rest.

_Sasuke… Sakura… Kids… A family… Where do I fit in?_

As dawn breached the horizon, pinks and bright reds filling the quickly lightening sky, Naruto came to a conclusion.

_I don't. I don't fit in. At all. Sasuke… I love you… But it's time I started to love myself…_

**Why don't you stay**

**I'm up off my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**You can't give me what I need**

**When she begs you not to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**I don't have to live this way**

**Baby, why don't you stay, yeah**

Naruto and Gaara walked to Naruto's apartment after another day together. They had just had dinner at the Ichiraku ramen bar and Gaara had offered to walk Naruto home, seeing as it was dark out. Naruto had declared that Konoha was safe, but Gaara wouldn't hear of it. Amid a torrent of protests, Naruto felt pleased. No one had ever walked him to his door before.

As they reached Naruto's floor, the blond's eyes came upon a figure waiting at his door. Naruto paused, and turned to his red-haired companion.

"Eh, thanks for walking me home, Gaara. I appreciate it." Naruto smiled happily, eyes reflecting the emotion. "But, um, I think I can handle it from here."

Gaara's jade-green eyes swept to the black and blue-clad form waiting at Naruto's door. "Hn," he said, eyes returning to the blond. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun."

Naruto watched as he walked away, waiting until his form was a small dot in the distance. With a sigh, he turned to head towards his lover.

Sasuke followed his progress with his black gaze, a frown prominent on his face. "Why were you with Gaara, dobe?"

"Why do you care?"

Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto back, pinning him to the wall. "Because you're mine, dobe," he said, crushing his lips to Naruto's.

The blond felt his heart break, but he forced himself to turn away, breaking the kiss.

"No, I'm not…"

Sasuke let him go, stepping back a bit. "What?"

"I'm not yours Sasuke… Not since you hooked up with Sakura. I can't do this anymore, Sasuke! I-I _love_ you…"

Sasuke felt a deep pain in his chest… His heart was breaking slowly. He could clearly hear the _but_ coming.

"No! No 'buts,' Naruto! You love me, I know you do!"

Naruto raised his eyes, teary and blue, so, so blue… He sniffed. "And you might love me, Sasuke… But love isn't enough! I want you with me, Sasuke, and not just when you can get away from Sakura! I want you with me all the time! I want… I want to be able to tell everyone about us, instead of having to see you in secret… I-I want _more_."

Naruto fisted his hands and bit his lips in order to stop them from trembling. "And I know… I _know_ you can't give me more, Sasuke…" He sighed shakily. "Gaara… He asked me to be his boyfriend… And I accepted." He lifted his gaze from where he had pinned it to the floor. "I love you, Sasuke… But this is goodbye." Naruto opened his door and slipped inside, knowing that two hearts were breaking at the same time…

XxX

IY: Wah, I depress myself! T.T

Kit: Loser

IY: Shush, you!

Well, review if you liked it, please! And since you got all the way here, you probably did! XD


End file.
